Slugterrean pride
by RunFromTheDarkness
Summary: this is my first Slugterra fan fiction. I'm not good with summaries, so you'll have to read it to find out what its about!. Rated K because I'm paranoid. slight ElixOC. I don't own Slugterra.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**A/N in this fan fiction, any bold print is when a slug is talking.**  
After a successful recovery of a shipment of slugs about to be ghouled, the Shane Gang were on their way back to The Hideout.

"Kord,these upgrades you made to our mechas are amazing!" Eli Shane commented. The cave troll blushed,"Thanks Bro." As they entered the next cavern, Trixie Sting turned towards the others,"Guys,"she gestured above them,"Grenuker slugs." They glanced up, there were tons of the explosive slugs resting above them. These slugs were the reason the residents of Quiet Lawn Cavern were so quiet.

Suddenly two slugs darted across the road, a purple haired teen following close behind.

"Jet! Blaze!" She called out, forgetting about the slugs above. Several residents glared and darted towards the nearest shelter. The Aquabeak looked over its shoulder, crashing into Eli's mecha. The other slug let out a small gasp, coming to an abrupt stop before hitting the mecha. The slug's Slinger caught up to them, panting hard.

"Sorry about that." She said, picking up her slugs. Burpy looked up in interest, there was another Infurnus, right in front of him!

"No problem!" Eli replied. He directed his attention to the orange slug on her shoulder," Hey, is that an Infurnus slug?!" the girl nodded,rubbing her slugs head.

"Yup, this is Blaze," She gestured to the Infurnus,"And this is Jet." The Aquabeak grinned and waved at the other slugs. **"Hello!"**

Burpy waved back, **"Nice to meet you!"**

The mysterious girl smiled.

"And I'm Emma fox!"

Eli smiled to himself, Emma was definitely different from everyone else in this cavern.

"Eli Shane." He said, introducing himself. Emma's eyes widened, a real Shane! The others in the group spoke up.

"Trixie Sting." Said the red head with the camera.

"Pronto," The Molenoid on the donkey mecha said,"The magnificent!"

"And I'm Kord." Piped up the cave troll in the back. Emma readjusted her white and purple blaster,"Nice to meet you." She said, smiling. her smile faded as an explosion could be heard from the far side of the cavern.

"Uh,what was that?!" Pronto nervously asked. Eli grimaced.

"Trouble."

**A/N enjoy! I'll probably update next week or on Friday. depends on how long it takes to get 2 reviews. Also, most chapters will not be this short. ;) Btw, Help! I have writers block! :(**


	2. Chapter 2: Victories and Defeat

**A/N thank you everyone for the awesome reviews! They really helped ;)**

At the source of the explosion, to the far left of the cavern, voices could be heard.

"Lode!" Groaned a rough voice, "I told you not to fire that slug!" The speaker halted as the bushes surrounding the drill site rustled. Eli reached for Joules, his Tazerling."Locke and Lode," He muttered as he loaded the slug into his blaster, "What are they doing here?" Emma raised her eyebrows,"Who are Locke and Lode?" Trixie sighed, launching into an explanation of the two. "They work for Blakk..." Emma stiffened at the mention of Blakk. Eli looked over his shoulder, opening his mouth to ask Emma what was wrong when he was interrupted by a Grenuker slug.

"Run!" Yelped Pronto. The Shane Gang lept behind a large boulder, Emma following close behind. She glanced towards Locke and Lode,"More importantly, why are they here?" Trixie shrugged, squinting at the ground below. "Eli, there's Dark water down there!" Eli's eyes widened, "More?!" Emma's Aquabeak, Jet sprayed his Slinger with water. "Eep!" squeaked Emma. Jet rolled his eyes,gesturing towards Locke and Lode, who where closing in.** "What do you think?!"**chattered Jet. Emma grimaced, "Fine! Lets get this over with."

"Eli, use Burpy on Lode, and I'll use Blaze on Lock." Eli nodded, Emma's suggestion seemed to be a good one. With the infurnus slugs loaded in their blasters, Eli and Emma took aim and fired, Eli's blaster got fried though. "Uh, Locke?!" Stammered Lode, backing away. "What?!" growled Locke. He turned around, just as the infurnuses hit. "AHHH!" yelped the brothers. Emma smirked,she knew just what to do next."Come on Jet," she murmured, "let's show em' what we got!" The blue slug squeaked, **"Let me at em'!" **Emma leaped out from behind the boulder, firing her Aquabeak. Jet transformed into a fish like creature, spraying water mixed with ink at Blakk's men. "Retreat!" screamed Locke, running to the cavern's exit. Lode hesitated, "Don't you mean run?" questioned Lode dumbly. Locke sighed, "No, I meant stay!" he added sarcastically.

**(Time Lapse)**

"Eli, you've got to get a new blaster." stated the cave troll, shaking his head. Eli pouted,"I'd rather get this one fixed." Burpy sighed, disappointed,"It's gonna be okay, you'll be able to transform once we get this one fixed." Eli said, rubbing Burpy's head. Emma looked up from messing with her blaster,"I could help with that." Kord paused, "Well, unless you know Red Hook..." Emma glanced at the ground before replying, "He was a close friend of my father's, I knew him since i was little..." Kord and Trixie's eye widened. "What?"mumbled Emma,"practically everyone in Quiet Lawn knows him." Eli stopped his mecha so fast that Emma almost fell off, as she didn't have a mecha of her own."Can you take me to him?" queried Eli. Emma considered it,"I'm not sure he would fix a blaster that broken... but okay."

**(Another Time Lapse)**

Eli gripped his blaster, getting a feel of it. "Wow!" Eli breathed, the orange blaster felt like it was made for him! Emma was being oddly quiet,staring at the ground. "Hey, Emma,"whispered Eli, walking over to the silent teen,"are you okay?" Emma glanced up, a small frown resting upon her face."My Father's best friend,Will Shane disappeared during a duel with Blakk," Eli's eyes widened, his father knew Emma's father?!"I was there when a ghouled Ramstone slug pushed my Father into Copper Canyon." Jet and Blaze frowned, crawling up to Emma's shoulder hoping to comfort her.** "What the-"**squeaked Blaze and Burpy, startled by the sound of roaring engines. Several dark-colored mechas speed into the cavern, coming to a stop just feet away from the Shang Gang. "Eli Shane," sneered the pale madman,"Did you really think I would just let you walk in and destroy my drill?" Emma seemed to shrink under Blakk's gaze. Eli looked from Emma to Blakk and back again. "What's going on?" he demanded. Thaddeus Blakk chuckled, "You haven't told them who you are, Emma?"

**A/N What is Emma hiding, and what connection does she have to black? 5 more reviews and you get another update! p.s. any ideas for what could happen next? Please, I have writer's block!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth, well part of it

**A/N I'm baaack! Plus I changed my writing style a bit ;)**

Emma glared murderously at Blakk. "You're crazy if you think I would join you!" she retorted. ** "Whoa!"** Burpy squeaked, just as confused as Eli. Blakk merely chuckled, "Is this how you treat your family members?" The Shane Gang backed away, "Family? Emma is he your-" Emma hated these kind of questions, "It's probably not the best idea to discuss that right now." Trixie nodded, first they had to take down Blakk, then they would talk

**(Time Lapse)**

"Burpy," Eli loaded his star slug into his blaster,"give em' all you got!" The slug nodded in agreement, turning to snarl at his opponent. The Doctor's eyes bulged, he ran to his Mecha beast and shouted back, "THIS ISN'T OVER, ELI SHANE!" The henchmen yelped in fright and ran after their master. Emma whistled, "Wow, that's the most scared I've seen Blakk in a long time." Trixie put down her blaster, "Now, about earlier?" began the red-head, but was cut off by Emma. "I may have or not have been lying when I said my name was Emma Fox." Emma hesitated, should she tell the Shane Gang her biggest secret? Glancing around, she saw the Gang looking at her, clearly wanting an explanation. "Okay, don't freak out on me, okay?" She cautioned, Emma had enough of that in the last cavern she stayed in. Eli was glancing quizzically at her, "MynameisEmmaBlakk!" she blurted out, the name felt strange to her, as she had been going by Emma Fox for so long. "Wait, what?!" gasped the dark haired boy, "Can you repeat that?"

**(Another Time lapse)**

"Sooo, your dad is Dr. Blakk?" Kord said bluntly, Emma deadpanned, did the cave troll, really just say it like that? Facepalm, just facepalm. "How do we know you're not with Blakk?" Trixie skeptically said, of course they wouldn't trust her, no one did. "I trust that crazy madman as much as you do, and what he does with dark water-" she shuddered, those ghouls were vicious, and if she had known what her father would do with them... she cringed, the memories were still too vivid. "I-I saw your Father's last duel." Eli gasped, he wasn't expecting her to see Will Shane's last duel. The awkward silence continued until Pronto interrupted. "Pronto must ask, where did you get such an incredibly rare slug?!" Emma sighed, the molenoid had asked the one question that she never answered before. "You see, ummm," The answer was there, she just didn't know how to say it, especially with Eli listening. "Blaze, was a g-gift from a f-friend." Emma stammered, this secret was going to stay hidden. Mostly.

**(I love Time Lapses)**

"Welcome to the Shane Hideout!" exclaimed the current Shane. Emma's jaw dropped, who says bigger is better? Glancing around she noticed that the Hideout had a more peaceful feeling than Blakk Industries had. "Wow, Just wow." breathed Emma. The Shane Gang smiled, it was easy to tell how impressed she was by their home. "Sure beats hiding from the rest of Slugterra." Emma muttered under her breath, apparently she didn't mutter as quiet as she thought she did. "Hiding? what do you mean by that?"Trixie was glaring at Emma with a look that said she suspected something. "Most caverns... they don't like Blakk. Imagine how they reacted to me being his daughter." She laughed nervously. Across the room, Eli thought about the new girl's story. Judging from Blakk's reaction, Emma was most likely telling the truth. "Guys, over here." He gestured for the Gang to come over. "so, what do you think?" Eli asked the others, Trixie sighed, "Eli, she's obviously got something against Blakk, and he's a dangerous enemy." Kord glanced over at Emma, she was having a silent conversation with her slugs. "Bro, we can trust her." Eli smiled, turning towards the girl, "Emma, you've done good today," Eli started, Emma blushed, "you mean, preventing more ghouling?" The Shane smirked , "Yeah, we've talked about it, and we want you to join us."

**A/N Eli finally asked Emma! NeonNerd(guest), you could possibly be on to something, or not. Sorry for the lack of slugs talking, I've been very busy ;) **

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? I would love to hear them :)**

**Oh, and 8 reviews for the next chapter! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Cliffhangers are EVIL

**A/N okay, I'm updating this earlier than usual 'cause I'm bored.**

Emma blushed, Eli had asked her to join the Shane Gang. "Sure." She replied, with a small smile. Kord snickered, Emma was purposely avoiding Eli's gaze. "I got to go and fix the thing on the... thing" Trixie nodded, she saw what Kord was doing. "I need to pinpoint Blakk's next target, so see ya guys later." With the cave troll and the camera girl out of the room, all that was left was Emma, Eli, and Pronto who was trying to remove mushroom remains from his blaster. "I probably need to get some more slugs first." said Emma. Pronto, who apparently was listening, piped up boastfully, "Then, you will need a professional navigator and tracker to lead the way." Emma looked around the room, "And where would we find said professional?" Eli snickered, quickly masking it with a cough as the Molenoid glared in his direction. "To Bullseye Cavern!" declared Pronto, struggling to get on his mecha. "I'm assuming we're going by mecha, huh?" squeaked Emma,Eli nodded. "Kord's upgrading the other mechas,so you can ride with me." He extend his hand, helping the teen onto his LK-E model.

**(Everybody loves the Time Lapse)**

The metallic paws and hoofs of the two models thudded against the ground. **"Sooo muuuch fuuun!" **squeaked Blaze at the top of her lungs, leaning out of her slug tube. Emma laughed with pure joy, then, everything got darker. Her laughter died, the darkness seemed to be full of some sort of reptilian creatures. "A-are those," she gulped, "Sh- shadow clan?!" Pronto nodded, shrieked in fright, and rode as fast as he could from the dark creatures. "Well so much for 'brave' Pronto." grumbled Eli, the Shadow Clan warriors had the two surrounded. The largest clan member with some kind of head ornament approched the terrified slingers, **"Eli Shane," **hissed the reptilian,**"Emma Blakk, you're here too?!"** Emma's eyes widened in shock, 'Did I just hear the Shadow clan Leader speak?!' Eli glanced behind him, Emma looked petrified. He took out his blaster loaded his Frostcrawler. "GIVE THEM YOUR BEST SHOT, CHILLER!" he yelled as the yeti-like velocimorph created a frozen ramp out of the shadow clan's grasp. Eli revved his mecha, waking Emma from her 'fear' trance. "Sh-shadow... s-speak...CLIFF!" Cliff? There was no cliff. Eli squinted ahead, "That's no cliff!" Instead of stopping, Eli speed ahead.**  
**

**A/N Just great. Shadow clan is pursuing them, Pronto is nowhere to be found (May or may not be a good thing) There's a cliff that's not a cliff, and Emma can understand the Shadow clan, but possibly not the slugs. Three reviews before the next update! And one more thing... **

** HELP, I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! **


	5. Chapter 5: Survivor

** A/N. hi people! I know I haven't updated in a while but I have a perfectly logical excuse! The world of slugterra got flooded and my papers got ruined! Actually... I was just really busy... ;)**

The gap in the Cavern floor was getting closer, too close for comfort. Emma squeezed her eyes shut and held on tightly, as the ground disappeared from below. Eli loaded his Tormato slug and fired, the resulting twister propelling them to safety.

"Thanks Bluster." praised Eli, rubbing his slug's head. **"You're welcome Eli!" **chirped Bluster, climbing into his slinger's backpack. Leaping off his mech, Eli turned back towards the shadow clan. They were stuck on the other side, grumbling in their strange language. Jet looked over Emma's shoulder, spotting something that shouldn't be there, he nudged Emma, squeaking rapidly, **"Emma! Emma! Look behind you!" **glancing back at the problem Jet yelped, **"And I have no idea what it is!"** Flame and Burpy hopped over to Emma, **"Whoa! Burpy, do you know what that is?" **questioned the Infurnus. Burpy shook his head, **"No, I don't..."**

Eli stared at the slugs, they were all gawking at something clinging to one of Emma's slug tubes. "What?" asked Emma, noticing the slugs. "Let me see." she said quietly, as the slugs backed away. Her eyes widened as she saw what the slugs saw. A small, black slug with green markings much like the shadow clan's had somehow gotten in the slug tube. Eli's eyes widened as he saw this too. The slug was covered in scratches. "Let's get back to the hideout. Maybe Trixie can help." suggested Eli, worried for the little slug. Emma nodded, at loss for words. What happened to the little mystery slug? And why did it remind her so much of the shadow clan, creepiness and all?

**A/N Yay! Another mystery! Where did the adorable little slug come from, and what are it's connections to the Shadow clan? Also, where's Pronto? He's probably at the Hideout playing video games or crooking something nasty... XP I think I just died from the smell...**

**And, sorry for making this waaayyyy too short...**


End file.
